el resplandor frio de la luna
by zanavalu
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando la princesa de la luna se niega a velar por la tierra?¿que sucederia si se niega a aceptar su futuro?
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1.-

¿Cómo habian llegado a aquella situación?¿en que momento su relacion se habia vuelto tan enfermiza¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que su corazón ya no le pertenecia?¿por que sucedia todo eso?... sintio su cabeza girar, su vista se torno rojiza… llevo su mano hacia su frente, sintio sus dedos humedecerse y el sabor a hierro invadir sus sentidos.

Levanto su vista, encontrandose con aquellos zafiros tan frios y carentes de emocion, totalmente lo contrario a los zafiros llenos de vida y de amor para ella… aquellos ojos que le hacian sentir mariposas en el estomago, los ojos de aquella estrella fugaz que se habia llevado su felicidad con el.

Darien se sorprendio al ver aquella mirada en los ojos de serena, y tambien lo hizo haruka, los reclamos murieron el la boca de ambos.

-serena, sabes que no quise hacerlo… dejame ver esa herida.- hablo con una voz fria, una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de serena.

- no te atrevas a tocarme,… - darien retrocedió un paso, al percibir aquella reaccion por parte de serena, haruka observaba sorprendida la escena.

- serena yo…- hablo darien tratando de calmar a la chica, pero esta no le permitió seguir hablando.

- ¡estoy harta de todo esto!- grito serena, sus ojos llenos de dolor observaban a Darien y a haruka.-

- ¡ya basta de tus niñerías serena!.-grito darien molesto, trato de acercarse a la princesa de la luna, pero una descarga leve pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se alejara lo detuvo. Darien y haruka observaron sorprendidos lo que acontecía ante sus ojos, delante de ellos entre serena y darien se encontraban las cuatro guardianas interiores, todas ellas con ropa casual pero se podía sentir que estaban dispuestas a usar su poder, Haruka se encontraba sorprendida ¿Cuándo habían aprendido a controlar su poder sin la transformación?.

- ¡ el que debería dejar sus niñerias es usted! .- hablo molesta lita.- ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a nuestra princesa?.- el resto de las chicas asintió, la castaña continuo hablando.- serena es nuestra amiga… y no permitiremos que le haga daño.

Serena abrió sus ojos sorprendida, era verdad. Sus amigas siempre le apoyarían, nunca le obligarían a nada, además habían arriesgado su vida por la tierra en más de una ocasión y aun así… las trataban como si fueran unas niñas estupidas. El enojo creció, ella no podía seguir en aquel lugar, salvando a personas que no lo merecían, dejando a un lado su felicidad para formar un futuro que solo beneficiaba a los terrestres. Su pecho comenzó a emitir un brillo calido, que todos reconocieron como el cristal de plata. El resplandor cubrió a serena y a las cuatro chicas que la rodeaban. Lanzando a darien y a haruka a varios metros de distancia.

Darien recobro el sentido, y volvió su vista hacia aquella luz… encontrándose con una visión que no esperaría en aquella época de paz. Frente a el suspendidas en el aire se encontraba la princesa serenity rodeada de sus cuatro sailor scouts más leales.

La voz de la princesa se extendió por la mente de sus sailor, pidiendo que la acompañaran, que compartieran el mismo destino, aunque fuera egoísta de su parte, ella las necesitaba a su lado… las cuatro chicas asintieron mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Haruka no entendía que sucedía hasta que la voz de su princesa llego a sus oídos.

" hemos hecho demasiado por la tierra, ya es tiempo que los herederos del reino lunar, descansemos. Ha llegado el momento de que los propios habitantes de la tierra se cuiden a si mismos… ha llegado el momento que la luna deje de brillar para ellos…. Por que la luna ha dejado de amarlos…- fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de que la luz les cubriera y la princesa y las cuatro guerreras desaparecieran.

Aquel gran resplandor se dividió en 5 ases luminosos, cada uno de ellos de diferente color, uno dorado perteneciente a la guardiana del amor, el rojo a la guardia del fuego, el verde la guardiana del trueno y el azul a la guardiana del agua y por ultimo el plateado perteneciente a la princesa de la luna, cada haz viajo a su respectivo planeta y satélite. Ya en su respectivo planeta cada haz se trasformo en una bella estatua.

En el planeta de mercurio, dentro del profundo océano se encuentra descansando la princesa y guerrera de ese planeta, esperando el momento en que su princesa despierte.

Entre las ardientes y abrasivas llamas rojas de Marte se encuentra orando por el bienestar de su princesa, mientras espera el momento de su despertar la bella princesa y guerrea del fuego.

Dentro de un hermoso santuario de marfil, lleno de bellas columnas, en lo mas profundo de las montañas de Venus, donde los rayos cuidan celosamente a su diosa del amor.

Y por ultimo en lo más denso de aquel místico y hermoso bosque se encuentra la sailor mas fuerte pero a la vez la más delicada esperando el despertar de su princesa.

En la luna dentro de las ruinas de lo que fuese el milenio de plata, se encuentra un santuario de cristal solo para ella, para la princesa de la luna, que ha elegido el sueño eterno… en lugar de Tokio de cristal.

continuara

¿que les parecio? es la primera vez que subo una historia de sailor moon. espero les guste. me despido


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel tremendo despliegue de energía por parte del cristal de plata, logro ser persivido en gran parte de aquel universo… llegando aquel planeta de las flores, que ahora estaba en proceso de recuperación.

El sonido de aquel hermoso jarrón al caer interrumpió el trabajo de remodelación de aquella hermosa sala del trono, los presentes se volvieron hacia el pelinegro de ojos azules,

seiya… ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunto yaten, al ver a su hermano en aquel estado de shock, aunque la pregunta era demasiado tonta ya que seguramente su hermano no se encontraba bien… y aquella energía era la responsable.

Claro que estoy bien…

Pero.. ¿sabes lo que significa ese despliegue de energía que sentimos por parte del cristal?.- pregunto taiki con preocupación. A lo que el pelinegro sonrió tristemente.-

Si… significa que mi bombon a creado Tokio de cristal.- su sonrisa desapareció al instante.- eso es bueno ¿no?.- dijo seiya para después comenzar a recoger los fragmentos de aquel jarron. Taiki y yaten cruzaron miradas. Ambos sabían que su hermano estaba sufriendo… pero era necesaria la creación de Tokio de cristal, ese era el destino de Serena, de la princesa de la luna… así como era el destino de aquellas chicas que tanto habían marcado sus vidas, ser los pilares que sostuvieran aquel magnifico reino. Sonrisas llenas de resignación aparecieron en los rostros de los tres hermanos.

De eso habían pasado ya tres meses, yaten salía y entraba de su habitación en cada ocasión llevaba ropas diferentes que colocaba en sus maletas. Taiki entro a la habitación una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

solo es una semana, no un año ¿Por qué llevas tanta ropa?.- pregunto sonriendo.

Por que a diferencia de ustedes dos yo si tengo estilo.- hablo el chico de cabellos grisaceos, con un tono de burla en su voz. Taiki no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, aunque yaten no lo quisiera admitir estaba tan ansioso por ver impresionar a la guardiana del amor que no podía decidir que ropa seria la mas adecuada…

-Parece que yaten no es el único que se va a llevar todo el guardarropa con tal de impresionar a cierta sailor…- hablo el pelinegro con un tinte acusador en su voz. Yaten volvió su vista hacia la maleta del castaño y comenzó a reír con ganas, causando el sonrojo de taiki que al parecer ni se había percatado que su maleta estaba en las mismas condiciones que la de yaten. O inclusive mas llena.

Seiya salio de la habitación dejando a sus dos hermanos completamente avergonzados y con las mejillas rojas, no pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Era triste y desolador pensar que su bombon, estuviese casada con Chiva, y que como prueba de su amor hubiesen fundado un gran reino, las lagrimas quisieron asomarse por sus mejillas, pero el rostro de su adorado bombon cruzaron su mente y su corazón trayéndole paz, aquel triste mirar fue sustituido por una mirada llena de determinación, mas le valía a ese chiva que su bombon fuese feliz por que si no, el se encargaría de hacerle pagar, con creces si su bombon derramaba alguna lagrima.

El momento de partir había llegado, la princesa de aquel planeta, salio a despedir a sus queridas estrellas fugaces, que salían a tomar un merecido descanso después de todo el trabajo de restauración que se realizo en el planeta. Los chicos se observaron entre ellos mientras la princesa reunía fuerza para enviarles aquel hermoso planeta.

Los chicos dirigieron su vista hacia la hermosa vista del palacio, hacia su princesa y las nuevas, mas bien legitimas poseedoras de aquellos poderes, poderes que ellos habían utilizado en la cruel batalla contra galaxia. Los chicos cerraron los ojos para guardar aquella hermosa escena en su mente y mas importante aun en su corazón, después de todo ellos no sabían lo que podría pasar en el futuro.

Los tres chicos desaparecieron de aquel hermoso planeta, dejando a su princesa con sus nuevas guardianas y con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro, algo le decía que aquel viaje no seria solo diversión como sus adoradas estrellas creían, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, algo en su interior le confirmaba que sus estrellas no volverían.

Seiya cerro sus ojos con fuerza, la emoción le estaba embargando cada célula de su cuerpo y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y es que aunque le dolería ver a su bombon con aquel sujeto, no podría evitar sentirse orgulloso de presenciar el hermoso y pacifico reino que su bombon había creado.

Un resplandor aparecio en el centro del parque numero 10… llamando la atención de aquellas guerreras.

Seiya abrió sus ojos, la sorpresa embargo su ser¡aquello no podía ser Tokio de cristal!, la ciudad parecía tan fría, y oscura, volvió su vista al cielo esperando que fuera luna nueva, pero su sorpresa se volvió mayor al darse cuenta que en aquel cielo frío se encontraba la luna llena… ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?¿que significaba eso?.

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de los tres chicos.

Bienvenidos a la tierra, Estrellas fugaces- la voz era de una chica pero aun Así tenia un tono demasiado político. Como aquella voz que usaba su princesa cuando hablaba con los consejeros reales-

¿Quién eres?.- preguntaron los tres hermanos poniéndose en un estado de alerta.-

No teman, no son un enemigo… de hecho he escuchado tantas historias de ustedes.- la chica salio de la oscuridad, su traje de marinero fue iluminado por la poca luz que emitían los faroles y la luna, sus cabellos emitían un brillo plateado, y la tiara con la luna creciente adornaba su frente, 4 chicas mas le acompañaban, dos de cada lado, como si la protegieran.

¿Sailor moon?.- preguntaron taiki y yaten al unísono. Mientras que seiya solo murmuraba un con voz suave… ¿bombon?

La chica no abandono aquella pose tan política, como si siguiera un protocolo al pie de la letra.

Fin de capitulo

¿Qué les pareció? Sorry por no subir … jeje pero si me vieran ahora no hallarían diferencia entre un mapache y yo… y pues es de esperarse con los finales enci


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La chica sonrió calidamente, pero negó suavemente con la cabeza.

tu no eres mi bombon…¿Quién eres?- pregunto seiya, a la chica que estaba frente a ella-

yo soy sailor chibimoon,.-

¿sailor chibimoon?... parece que sabes muy bien quienes somos…pero nosotros no lo sabemos ¿dime quien eres realmente?.- pregunto con frialdad el chico de cabellos plateados. La chica sonrió con tristeza mientras el brillo del lugar aumentaba … permitiendo apreciar a las 4 chicas que le acompañaban.

Mi nombre es serena tsukino.- los chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás, eso significaba que…-

¿acaso eres hija de mi bombon?- pregunto seiya temeroso, la chica asintió.- los chicos observaron a la pelirrosa y pudieron darse cuenta de que no pasaba de trece años, su cabello no era tan largo como el de serena pero aun así era muy largo, y sus ojos a pesar de ser rojizos eran muy calidos.

Yaten no pudo evitar horrorizarse eso significaba que una de esas chicas era hija de su mina, taiki sintió un doloroso y profundo vació en su ser.

¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que partimos?- pregunto taiki con voz temblorosa.

¿Dónde están las sailor con las que peleamos hombro a hombro?¿que sucedió con Tokio de cristal?.- pregunto yaten preocupado y alarmado.-

La chica volvió su vista al cielo para comenzar a hablar.- Tokio de cristal no existe en esta época.- la mirada rojiza y la azul profundo se encontraron.- han transcurrido 6 meses desde que ustedes se marcharon.- los chicos se miraron entre ellos para después dirigir su vista hacia las chicas frente a ellos.-

Esto no tiene sentido… si han pasado seis meses ¿Cómo es que tu estas tan grande? Digo… deberías estar en el estomago de mi bombon.- hablo con un toque de tristeza.- la chica se sorprendió, pero aquella pregunta le llevo al futuro, a Tokio de cristal.

Mi madre me ha enviado del futuro…- declaro a aquellas personas, las cuatro guardianas se alarmaron.-

¡Princesa! No debería continuar con esto… estas personas no..

¿no son de fiar?.- pregunto la princesa con molestia.- tu sabes que eso no es verdad, estos chicos protegieron a mi madre durante la batalla final contra galaxia, cuando sus guardianas ya no se encontraban con vida. Así que déjame continuar, sere sere.- la chica asistió y permitió a su princesa continuar.

¿acaso ustedes… son hijas de las 4 sailors que siempre acompañaban a sailor moon?.- pregunto yaten con algo de indiferencia, logrando disfrazar su interés.-

Una de ellas no pudo evitar reír-

Claro que no!. Para para, siempre ha existido, solo que no había llegado nuestro momento de despertar. Nosotras el cuarteto de las amazonas, siempre hemos sido las guardianas de nuestra princesa… - el alivio se extendió por el cuerpo de yaten, para después reprenderse mentalmente ese no era el momento adecuado para pensar en romances, algo terrible había ocurrido en la tierra y la ausencia de las sailors del sistema interior y de la princesa de la luna, solo lo confirmaban.

Rini avanzo hacia ellos, un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espina.- este no es el lugar mas propicio para continuar con esta conversación.

Los tres chicos se observaron entre si para después seguir a rini que se dirigía a un lugar mas seguro, después de pasar por debajo de un árbol que producía una gran sombra, las 5 chicas perdieron la transformación. Seiya no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo mucho que la chica se parecía a su madre y a la vez cuan diferente era.

Rini sintió un gran alivio al haberles encontrado, o mejor dicho que hubieran aparecido los tres allí, y es que no contaba con la ayuda de su padre, ¿padre?¿acaso debía seguir llamándole así?¿tendría sentido considerarlo de esa manera? Si el futuro era tan incierto… al cabo de unos minutos rini se detuvo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esa presencia le era tan familiar, no pudo evitar comenzar a correr, olvidando aquel comportamiento.-

Plu!.- grito la chica al abrir la puerta, para después lanzarse a los brazos de su querida amiga. Que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.-

Pequeña dama! ¡estaba tan preocupada!.- dijo mientras la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.- tu madre… - seiya que iba entrando se sorprendió, por fin escucharía sobre su bombon.-

¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto rini con una voz cargada de preocupación.-

Ella esta bien, se a quedado en un lugar seguro…- para ese momento setsuna levanto su rostro y se encontró con los tres chicos, seguidos por el cuarteto de las amazonas.- sean bienvenidos, en otras circunstancias disfrutarían de la hospitalidad que nos caracteriza y recibirían una gran cena en su honor…- les observo fijamente.- pero ahora la tierra, el sistema solar.- se corrigió a si misma.- están pasando por una época obscura…-

No te disculpes, nosotros entendemos eso, pero no logro entender muy bien que desencadeno esta situación, si fueran tan amables de explicarnos… todo.- dijo seiya mientras observaba fijamente a rini, la hija de su adorado bombon.

Pequeña dama, si fueses tan amable de explicar.- hablo setsuna, mientras todos comenzaban a tomar asiento en aquella espaciosa sala, yaten no pudo evitar admirar la estancia en la que se encontraban, era realmente hermosa y demasiado fina.

Esta bien.- rini se mantuvo de pie frente a todos los presentes, mordió su labio inferior ya que había comenzado a temblar un poco. Mientras que las cuatro sailors que estaban destinadas a cuidarla, le observaban con comprensión y es que ellas habían estado ahí, presenciando aquella separación tan apresurada que se había dado lugar entre ella y su madre.

Flash back

Aquella mañana rini había salido en compañía de sus cuatro amigas y compañeras, con el propósito de disfrutar de un grandioso día de campo, habían logrado que sailor Júpiter les cocinara unos postres deliciosos. La mayor parte de la mañana había pasado de manera normal, juegos y diversión era lo único que sucedía en aquel agradable parque. Hasta que de pronto el palacio de cristal que se podría apreciar a la lejanía perdió todo el brillo que le caracterizaba, en ese momento las 4 chicas que le acompañaban se transformaron.

princesa.-. hablo Jun Jun. Llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos rosados, quien le miro horrorizada, algo había pasado … un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza… ¡mama!.- la chica no perdió tiempo y se transformo, mientras comenzaba su carrera al palacio. Conforme mas avanzaba el paisaje se oscurecía ¿acaso estaban bajo ataque?... su temor se transformó en sorpresa al ver correr a su madre en su dirección.- ¿Mama?.- pregunto asustada.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Deberías estar en un lugar se…?- rini no pudo continuar su madre le había abrazado fuertemente, mientras murmuraba una y otra vez…- Perdóname… por favor.-

¿mama?.- pregunto mas asustada al ver el rostro de su madre cubierto en lagrimas, y lo que mas le aterro fue cuando su madre le separo bruscamente de ella, mientras que frente a ella apareció frente a ella el cristal de plata, oscuro y sin vida.- ¿el cristal… que le ha pasado?-

Rini…- hablo entre sollozos.- el cristal de plata… debe ser tuyo… ¡Por favor, hija, Devuélvele su brillo! Por favor.- la reina serenity deposito el cristal de plata en manos de su hija, que en ese instante recupero gran parte de su brillo y resplandor.

… madre que esta sucediendo?.- su madre se alejo de ella, tenia ropas normales, ocasionando la sorpresa de rini, había visto a serena con ropa normal, pero nunca en esa época, algo terrible estaba pasando. Las cuatro chicas le alcanzaron, e intentaron llegar a su reina pero sus movimientos se vieron detenidos.-

La reina serenity levanto su mano al cielo mostrando la llave del tiempo, los ojos de las 5 chicas se abrieron de sorpresa, ¡las iba a enviar al pasado!.-

-oh gran dios del tiempo, cronos. Por favor abre tus puertas y permite a estas humildes chicas recorrer tus pasillos del tiempo. ¡llévalas con bien al año 2000 a Tokio (no recuerdo el hechizo que recita rini).-

La pelirrosa sintió su cuerpo flotar, se inclino hacia su madre con la intención de tomar su mano, la reina serenity le sonrió.-

-¡Por favor hija, viaja al pasado! para devolver la luz que se ha perdido….¡para devolverme mi LUZ!.- grito la reina para dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzara a derramar grandes lagrimas… todo por lo que ella se había sacrificado, se había perdido… TODO-.

-¡MAMA!.- grito la chica, cuando la imagen de su madre desapareció ante sus ojos, ¡eso no podía estar ocurriendo de nuevo! ¡no soportaría perder a su madre, no de nuevo!... la imagen de serena atravesó su corazón encendiendo su esperanza. ¡ella podría ayudarle!.-

Al abrir sus ojos la pelirrosa se encontró con aquel Tokio oscuro y frió que habían encontrado los tree litghs, el miedo y la incertidumbre se apodero de ella…

Fin del flash back

Gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las cuatro chicas rodearon a su princesa envolviéndola en un suave abrazo, mientras que todos los presentes le observaban sorprendidos, a ¿Qué se refería la reina con eso de recuperar su luz?.

pero, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?¿donde se encuentra sailor moon?.- pregunto seiya con voz quebrada. Setsuna le observo con determinación.

La princesa rompió su compromiso con Darien.- los tres chicos se observaron sorprendidos.- a raíz de una fuerte discusión, al fina serena llego a la resolución de abandonar este planeta y dormir un sueño … eterno. No sin antes pedir la compañía y apoyo de sus guardianas mas allegadas.

Eso significa que … Amy y las demás chicas, se encuentran sumergidas en un sueño eterno, en sus respectivos planetas guardianes.- hablo taiki con determinación. Setsuna asintió.-

Así que estrellas fugases….- rini se volvió hacia ellos, y con una pequeña reverencia.- ayúdenme a despertar a mi mama… por favor.- pido la pelirrosa, conmoviéndole corazón de los tres chicos.

Claro que lo haremos…- hablaron los tres al unísono. Mientras se ponían de pie.- princesa…- rini esbozo una gran sonrisa, en agradecimiento a aquellos chicos.

Muy bien ¡ Vamos!.- hablo seiya con alegría, el recuperaría a su bombon.

Si!.-gritaron el resto al unísono.-

Esperen…- la voz de sailor urano que iba entrando a la habitación, apoyándose en sailor neptuno, les interrumpió sus celebración…- tal vez crean que despertar a las guerreras es sencillo, pero es todo lo contrario… ya que hay algo que sailor plutón les tiene que decir.. ¿no es así, setsuna?.-

Seiya no pudo evitar observar a haruka y preguntarse ¿Quién era tan poderoso para dejar a sailor urano en aquel estado?, y es que la chica se veía muy mal, una herida atravesaba su pierna.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4….

Ese día había sido eterno en opinión de los tres chicos, seiya se recostó boca arriba sobre aquella mullida cama dentro de la habitación que Sailor Pluto preparo para el, sus hermanos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. El pelinegro volvió su vista a la ventana, a través de ella se podía apreciar aquella luna y fría, una luna que jamás creyó ver. Sus pensamientos viajaron a unas horas anteriores, llevándole nuevamente a la platica que había sostenido con sailor urano.-

Flash back

Esperen…- la voz de sailor urano que iba entrando a la habitación, apoyándose en sailor neptuno, les interrumpió sus celebración…- tal vez crean que despertar a las guerreras es sencillo, pero es todo lo contrario… ya que hay algo que sailor plutón les tiene que decir.. ¿no es así, setsuna?.-

Seiya no pudo evitar observar a Haruka y preguntarse ¿Quién era tan poderoso para dejar a sailor urano en aquel estado?, y es que la chica se veía muy mal, una herida atravesaba su pierna.

Haruka y seiya cruzaron miradas, el pelinegro se sorprendió al descubrir aquel sentimiento dentro de los ojos de la rubia, su orgullo se encontraba por los suelos, y su corazón lleno de culpa. El peliazul se puso de pie cuando se percato de que la rubia le había pedido hablar a solas.

Seiya salio de la habitación seguido por la sailor del aire detrás de el. Cuando llegaron al jardín se detuvieron. El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño woau, al apreciar la hermosa fuente que se encontraba frente a el, la cual tenia todo el ciclo lunar grabado sobre ella, repitiéndose una y otra vez, desde la luna nueva a la luna llena. Haruka aclaro su garganta llamando así la atención de seiya. Quien volvió a verla con una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro.

me alegra que estén aquí.- murmuro la chica mientras le veía fijamente, el chico abrió la boca sorprendido, logrando que la chica esbozara una media sonrisa.- es en serio…- continuo la chica, por lo que seiya recupero su compostura.-

¿de que querías hablarme?.- pregunto el chico, mientras se acercaba a la fuente, para tomar asiento. Haruka entendió el mensaje y le imito, sintiéndose aliviada, su pierna todavía no estaba lo suficientemente recuperada.- ¿Quién es la responsable de esa herida?¿acaso fue mi bombon?.- pregunto con temor el pelinegro…-

no… mi princesa no es capaz… esta herida… es mas una marca… que me marca como traidora…- la mente de haruka voló a aquel momento… una noche de luna nueva… en que se encontraba de guardia en aquel planeta que estaba condenada a vigilar. Hotaru apareció frente a ella como la sailor de la destrucción, como sailor saturno y sin mas preámbulo le ataco; desde el principio lo supo, no tenia oportunidad. Con un golpe certero con aquella cuchilla le dejo inmovilizada, rápidamente su pierna se tiño de rojo. La pelinegra de ojos violetas levanto la cuchilla para que recibiera la luz de la luna, como si estuviese mostrándole sus actos a aquel frío ente en el cielo nocturno. Haruka cerro los ojos esperando su muerte.

Por favor no lo hagas… hotaru…- sollozo la pelirrosa.

¿Rini? Hazte a un lado.- hablo con frialdad.- esta traidora lo merece…-

NO; por favor… hotaru… hazlo por mi… somos amigas.- las palabras de rini hicieron efecto en hotaru.-

La dejare con vida… pero solo por que tu lo pides, considéralo un regalo de despedida, rini.

Hotaru…pero ¿Por qué?.- murmuro la chica con tristeza.-

Por que yo no soy tu guardiana… mi deber es seguir a tu madre… a la princesa de la luna de esta época.- la sailor de la destrucción realizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.-

Eso fue lo que sucedió kou… esta herida es una marca… es para que recuerde lo que he hecho.

Pero ¿Por qué te culpa sailor saturn?, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que serena se sumió en el sueño eterno, solo con las cuatro sailors interiores como acompañantes?.- Haruka le observo seriamente mientras pequeñas lagrimas se agolpaban por salir de sus ojos.

La verdad… mi princesa estaba en su derecho, después de todo yo quería….no yo trate de obligarla a casarse con Darien, con el príncipe de este planeta… a pesar de que ambos solo sentían amistad el uno por el otro… después de todo son tan diferentes… Darien solo interesado en estudio y en su carrera… apenas y prestaba atención a mi bombón… pero aun así yo les obligue a salir, apoyada por sailor neptuno… -

Y las sailors interiores?.- pregunto Seiya.

Ellas no estaban enteradas o al menos serena fingía demasiado bien… o kou… fui tan egoísta… quería tanto un futuro que no conocía… un futuro del que apenas escuche… "hazlo por Rini" le dije…- Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendidos.- y ella lo hizo… mantuvo una relación tormentosa con aquel hombre. Los ojos de mi bombón ya no brillaban, lo único que la mantenía atada a Darien era la promesa de que Rini nacería… y sabes que es lo peor… yo sabia que aunque serena terminara con Darien, aunque Tokio de cristal no existiese… Rini si lo haría…

Fin del capitulo

Que les parecio… y este por si hay dudas si es un serena X seiya…jeje pero falta un poco para que suceda así que animo…

Espero poder actualizar mas seguido

Gracias por sus reviews

**Pandora no Rea****, serenalucy, alejandra n, ****Marisa Makou****anita-asakura****Amy Kou****Musaga UsagiKou****, Eris, Kaori, rocio, ****Valerya Lisseth****Padfoot-kou****amynaoko****, lesly, ****Ixal**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Ellas no estaban enteradas o al menos serena fingía demasiado bien… o kou… fui tan egoísta… quería tanto un futuro que no conocía… un futuro del que apenas escuche… "hazlo por Rini" le dije…- Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendidos.- y ella lo hizo… mantuvo una relación tormentosa con aquel hombre. Los ojos de mi bombón ya no brillaban, lo único que la mantenía atada a Darien era la promesa de que Rini nacería… y sabes que es lo peor… yo sabia que aunque serena terminara con Darien, aunque Tokio de cristal no existiese… Rini si lo haría…

Pero… rini es hija de darien… digo para que nazca …-

Eso no es así…- interrumpió haruka para continuar hablando.- en realidad tanto serena como rini, nacen del cristal del plata he ahí la explicación a esa unión entre serena y el cristal de plata, esa es la razón por la cual solo ella puede utilizarlo y el por que la vida de serena o de la princesa acaba cuando el energía del cristal es utilizada a su máximo poder.- seiya no sabia que decir…- esto solo lo sabíamos las sailors exteriores y en su tiempo lo supo la princesa de la luna, pero ahora en e esta época serena no ha recibido ninguna clase de educación acerca de su pasado… ni de su futuro…

Y rini …

¿lo sabe?, ella lo sabe… nosotras le hemos informado… el día en que llego, el día en que se entero de que Darien y Serena habían terminado…oh… seiya… si hubieras estado allí, si hubieras visto su rostro… todas sus esperanzas murieron en aquel momento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que serena no estaría para ayudarle. Fue devastador para ella por que esa día no solo perdió a su madre, sino a una gran amiga y guerrera, fue en ese momento en que rini se convirtió en nuestra líder.- haruka se levanto sorprendiendo a seiya, y la sorpresa de este fue en aumento, cuando la chica hizo una reverencia frente a el.- ayúdanos kou, ayúdanos a recuperar la luz de mi princesa.

Fin del flash back

Seiya acepto aquella petición por parte de sailor urano. El estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida, si eso traía de vuelta a su amado bombon. Lentamente el pelinegro fue sumergiéndose en un tranquilo sueño.

Ahí estaba otra vez, frente a el hermoso campo lleno de flores, que tanto caracterizaba a su amado planeta, camino un poco, para poder a apreciar a lo lejos a su querida princesa y a sus 3 nuevas guardianas, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. Cerro sus ojos, permitiéndose sentir el suave y dulce olor de aquella calida brisa, un fuerte golpe le llevo al suelo, algo no solo había colisionado con el, sino que también le había caído encima, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos zafiros azules y llenos de vida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir el suave aliento de la chica rozar sus labios. Se incorporo con esfuerzo ya que la chica no se quitaba de encima.

Por que no te fijas.- exclamo la chica con molestia mientras se alejaba de seiya.

Bom… bon…- murmuro la estrella fugas. La chica le observo de reojo, para después levantarse y comenzar a correr. Seiya le siguió pero cuando estuvo a punto te tocarla, la chica emitió un gran y plateado resplandor, el chico cubrió sus ojos para evitar ser lastimado. Cuando los abrió Seiya no pudo evitar notar que aquel resplandor había sido frió, demasiado frió.

Seiya se levanto muy temprano, y es que después de aquel sueño no pudo volver a dormir. Se dirigio a la cocina donde para su sorpresa se encontraban casi todas las sailors que la noche anterior le habian recibido. La única que faltaba era rini y para para, al parecer la primera se había quedado dormida y la segunda habia ido a despertarla. Seiya sonrió esa chica era realmente la hija de serena. Momentos después rini entro por la puerta principal.

-buenos días, chicas… y chicos.- agrego al final mientras componia una gran sonrisa, que hizo que seiya se sintiera todavía mas feliz, y es que en el fondo estaba deseando que algun dia el pudiera tener una hija… una hija con su bombon… el chico sacudio su cabeza, mientras se reprendia mentalmente. Ese no era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas.

La voz de sailor pluton le saco de sus pensamientos.

muy bien chicos, en seguida les informaremos como estaran dispuestos…- hablo la morena.

Y sera de la siguiente manera.- hablo rini para después encontrarse con aquellos tres chicos.- yaten y sere sere iran a Venus.- el chico de cabellos amatistas asintio.- deben tener cuidado el santuario de sailor Venus esta custodiado por enormes y terribles tormetas de truenos.

Tendremos cuidado.

Vez vez y Plu… ustedes iran al santuario de sailor Júpiter… el lugar se encuentra en lo profundo de un gran bosque, que parece pacifico pero no se confundan… puede ser bastante confuso, casi como un laberinto.- las dos chicas asintieron.

Taiki y neptuno, ustedes se dirigirán a mercurio… taiki no te separes de michiru y es que ir con ella es la única manera que tienes para llegar a ami, por que el templo se encuentra sumergido dentro de lo mas profundo del océano.- taiki observo a michiru por unos momentos, era verdad, la chica controlaba el agua, al igual que su querida Ami.

Para para y vez vez, ustedes Irán al santuario de fuego…deben entender algo… este lugar es uno de los mas peligrosos y es que las llamas son como seres vivos, respiran y crecen… tengan cuidado ya que sailor mars no esta conciente y no puede ayudarlas.- las dos chicas asintieron

Y por ultimo, seiya ¿vendrías conmigo a la luna?.- pegunto la chica mientras le observaba intensamente.-

Claro que si mini bombón…- sonrió el chico.-

Cada sailor se coloco al lado de su compañera de viaje,

¡esperen…!- hablo con voz fuerte sailor urano.- ¿Qué se supone que haré yo?.- pregunto indignada. Rini se acerco a ella con paso calmado, coloco suavemente su mano en la mejilla de la sailor.-

Reza y ten fe… veraz que todas volveremos con bien, incluida mi madre.

La sailor asintió mientras que las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Rini ocupo su lugar junto a seiya mientras que el cristal de plata, emitía un suave resplandor.- les ayudare a llegar a su respectivo planeta. El resto depende de ustedes.

Un gran resplandor cubrio la habitación, dejando a sailor urano resando por la seguridad de sus amigas y compañeras.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Sombras, aquellas sombras le habían perseguido y atormentado desde aquel día, en que el resplandor de la luna se había vuelto frió y sin vida. Sombras le asediaban por los rincones, llorando e inclusive reclamando una vida que no tenían y que en el fondo el sabia que era por su causa.

La oscuridad cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente, dejando solo al descubierto su rostro, los ojos del joven se abrieron inmensamente, después de todo jamás se espero que ella estuviese ahí.- serena… ¿eres tu?...- la chica asintió suavemente.- ayúdame… por favor.- pedía mientras aquella fría oscuridad subía por su mejilla y pasaba por el entrecejo, ahora solo quedaban sus ojos al descubierto.

¿por que debería de hacerlo?,.- dijo la chica, logrando que los ojos del chico se abrieran horrorizados.- después de todo… este es tu destino… querido Endimión.- la mirada calida de la rubia cambio por una fría y distante, las sombras que rodeaban a darien se alejaron de el, tomando forma humana, para colocarse detrás de la rubia.

Darien dio un paso hacia atrás, al fin lo había comprendido… aquellas sombras … aquellos entes que le asechaban y perseguían habían sido alguna vez, los habitantes de la luna… lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas… al fin comprendía todo.

Los ojos de aquellas personas emitieron un brillo rojizo, para después abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro que elevo sus brazos tratando de protegerse del impacto que venía, mientras rogaba salir con vida de aquel lugar.

La oscuridad absorbió aquel grito desgarrador.

Fin del capitulo

Hola, feliz año. Espero que sus propósitos y buenos deseos se cumplan.

Siento no haber subido… pero estuve enfermita jeje mi cabeza no dejaba de girar y pues la fiebre no me abandonaba… pero ya estoy de vuelta y con mas energía así que espero poder actualizar mas seguido…

Gracias por sus reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Yaten y sere sere llegaron a Venus, el peligris se sorprendio. El planeta era hermoso, pero los truenos y rayos ensombrecian la vista. Con rapidos movimientos ambos guerreros se encontraban corriendo en direccion al santuario donde dormia sailor Venus. Mientras esquivaban aquellos relámpagos que parecian tener vida propia ya que les seguian y realmente les estaba costando esfuerzo liberarse de ellos.

Los movimientos de yaten comensaron a volverse confiados ya que la sola idea de despertar a sailor Venus y reunirse con ella, le habia hecho penar que esa prueba no seria nada del otro mundo.

Un fuerte trueno resono sobre su cabeza, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, yaten se encontraba en el suelo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, aquel rayo no tardaria en caer sobre el. Una rapida reaccion por parte de sere sere le salvo la vida.

Yaten se incorporo rapidamente para seguir a la chica a su destino, mientras se reprendia mentalmente.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, al poner un pie en aquel santuario pudieron darse cuenta que los rayos y truenos parecian detenerse, como si tuvieran claro que aquel templo era intocable. Yaten sonrio y es que aquel comportamiento solo confirmaba lo que ellos ya sabian. Aquella tormenta electrica tenia voluntad; voluntad que le llevaba a custodiar aquel santuario.

Los pasos de una persona rompieron el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar, llamando la atención de los chicos. Confundiendo a yaten, después de todo se suponia que mina se encontraba dormida.

-Bienvenidos.- hablo con voz gruesa y politica una figura desde las sombras. Los ojos de seres ere se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras se inclinaba al momento en que aquella figura abandonaba las sombras.- bienbenidos al santuario de la princesa de Venus.-

Yaten observaba sorprendido a la chica y al joven frente a ellos. Las voz de este le parecia tan familiar.

sailor seres sere y joven estrella fugaz Yaten Kou.- hablo con un tinte de alegria en su voz, al tiempo que observaba a yaten fijamente, el peligris no pudo evitar observar los rasgos del joven. Su cabello blanco, su tez clara ya aquellos ojos azul claro. Se detuvo en aquella media luna que adornaba la frente del joven.

Artemis.- hablo la chica, al momento en que se levantaba para después observarle con determinación.- no se interpongas en nuestro camino.-

Fin del capitulo

No me odien,

Gracias por los reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Artemis.- hablo la chica, al momento en que se levantaba para después observarle con determinación.- no te interpongas en nuestro camino.- el joven esbozo media sonrisa sorprendiendo a los dos guerreros.-

Claro que no lo hare.-

¿Por qué?... digo no es que quisiera luchar en tu contra… pero tu eres uno de los fieles consejeros de las sailors, por ende de la princesa.- declaro yaten sus dudas.

Tienes razon, soy un consejero, pero mi lealtad es hacia sailor Venus; ella es mi jefe inmediata y la que le debo mi debocion.- observo fijamente a yaten para después continuar.- al final de este pasillo se encuentra el salon donde duerme mi princesa. Es alli donde debes ir.- los dos chicos avanzaron dejando a atrás a artemis.- pero …- hablo logrando captar la atención de ambos chicos.- no será sencillo.-

Ambos chicos asintieron para comenzar a correr por el camino que se habria delante de ellos. Un ataque que lograron esquivar por un cabello les detuvo. En el rostro de sere sere aparecio una expresión llena de determinación, giro su rostro hacia yaten.

¡Ve, yo me encargare de esto!.-

Pero…- dudo el peligris.

No te preocupes, estare bien.- la chica sonrio para comenzar a enfrentar a quellos seres. El chico siguió su camino mientras observaba por el rabillo de su ojo lo que ocurria con la chica.

Aquel bosque se extendia frente a ellas, era sin duda el bosque mas hermoso y misterioso que habian visto en toda su vida. Sailor pluton le indico a su compañera con la mirada, que debian internarse en sus profundidades. Lo hicieron con paso seguro teniendo cuidado de no mostrar miedo a las criaturas del bosque y es que nunca se sabe lo que se esconde en la oscuridad.

Taiki seguia sorprendido y es que habian avandonado las turbulentas aguas de mercurio para sumergirse en sus profundidades dentro de una gran burbuja de arire creada por michiru.

La burbuja sui bajando, el castaño podia sentir como se le tapaban los oidos debido a la presion eso significaba que habian desendido bastante dentro de las profundidades. Durante su larga travesia no habian sido atacados. Una duda comenzo a formrmarse dentro del castaño "¿acaso no habia nada que custodiara aquel santuario?". La respuesta a esa pregunta llego cuando entraron a una gran cueva dentro de la cual la burbuja se rompio, taiki se soprendio al caer de bruses en el suelo seco.

El chico se incorporo volviendo la vista hacia michiru, su rostro se lleno de preocupación, la chica habia perdido el conocimiento. Un pesamiento atravezo su mente, esa era la respuesta. La prueba consistia en la gran cantidad de energia que usas y necesitas para llegar alli, realmente no se nesecitaban monstruos ya que tu propia debilidad se encargaria de aplastarte como la presion de las profundidades.-

Después de colocar a michiru en una posición mas comoda, el castaño se interno en aquel gran salon.

Para para y vez vez se observaron seriamente, encuanto pusieron un pie en el planeta, los campos se incendiaron quedando hechos cenizas. Ahora se encontraban en el unico lugar alque las llamas no habian llegado.

para para no sabe que hacer… ¿Cómo llegaremos al final?.- pregunto a su compañera. Vezvez frunció el entrecejo al principio pensó que aquellas llamas no eran mas que una ilusión, pero rini tenia razón aquellas llamas no solo eran reales sino que también estaban vivas, demasiado vivas. Eso iba a ser demasiado difícil.

Fin del capitulo

Sorry pero van a estar un poco cortitos los capitulos… gracias por los reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

para para no sabe que hacer… ¿Cómo llegaremos al final?.- pregunto a su compañera. Vezvez frunció el entrecejo al principio pensó que aquellas llamas no eran mas que una ilusión, pero rini tenia razón aquellas llamas no solo eran reales sino que también estaban vivas, demasiado vivas. Eso iba a ser demasiado difícil.

Aquel hermoso jardín se extendía hasta el horizonte y la vista de la tierra en el firmamento solo aumentaba su belleza.

Mina sonrió a las chicas que le acompañaban, volvió su vista a la tierra y no pudo evitar notar que aunque estuviese perdiendo su brillo seguía siendo hermosa.

sailor Venus.- llamo una dulce pero fría voz. Mina se volvió a la dueña de aquella voz, encontrándose con aquellos zafiros que una vez fueron cálidos y llenos de vida, ahora eran fríos y carentes de emoción. La chica sacudió su cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de algo. Aquella rubia de coletas que se encontraba de pie frente a ella. No era su gran amiga y compañero… no era la alegre e ingenua… esa chica no era serena.

¿sucede algo malo?.- pregunto la princesa de la luna, todas la sailors observaron a mina, la rubia hizo acopio de todo su valor.

Ya no puedo con esto.- hablo mina.-

A que te refieres?.- pregunto la princesa con una falsa inocencia.-

A abandonar todo, a dejar atrás a la tierra ¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIRTE EN ESTA LOCURA!.- declaro mina.

¿locura?- pregunto con incredulidad.- sailor Venus usted prometió permanecer a mi lado.- dijo con voz tranquila.

NO, yo prometí acompañar a SERENA, a una de mis mejores amigas. NO A USTED…. Serenity.- declaro enfatizando el hecho de que serena era la que realmente importaba.

¿Quién mas piensa como ella?.- pregunto con frialdad, el silencio reino en aquel hermoso jardín.- ves…- comenzó a hablar para ser interrumpida.

Espere…- todos se volvieron hacia amy.- yo pienso como ella.- declaro con decisión mientras se colocaba al lado de mina.

Ya veo.- les observo con desprecio.- je… que ciega fui, pero al fin les puedo ver ¡NO son mas que unas asquerosas terrícolas!.- dijo con desprecio .Mina y Amy se sorprendieron al ver aquella fría mirada llena de odio. – su castigo será la eterna oscuridad; permanecerán en ese sueño eterno …- la chica de coletas le dio la espalda y así lo hicieron también Marte y Júpiter mientras que aquellos bellos campos desaparecieron , dando lugar a un frió y árido suelo. El hermoso cielo azul fue remplazado por una profunda oscuridad, dentro de la cual poco a poco ambas sailors perdieron noción de ellas mismas o eso habría pasado si una voz no les estuviese llamando con tanta insistencia.

Fin del capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews..

Jeje espero que les guste.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

la chica de coletas le dio la espalda y así lo hicieron también Marte y Júpiter mientras que aquellos bellos campos desaparecieron , dando lugar a un frío y árido suelo. El hermoso cielo azul fue remplazado por una profunda oscuridad, dentro de la cual poco a poco ambas sailors perdieron noción de ellas mismas o eso habría pasado si una voz no les estuviese llamando con tanta insistencia ( lo que sucede a continuación es de manera simultanea).

Amy / Mina.- la chica abrió sus ojos girando sobre su propio eje, dentro de aquella horrible oscuridad. Encontrándose con una calida y brillante luz "Mina / Amy".- volvió a llamar aquella calida voz.- la chica se inclino elevando su brazo derecho para lograr alcanzar con su mano a aquella calida luz, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien tiraba con insistencia de su mano izquierda.

La joven se volvió hacia quien tiraba de ella, se sorprendio al encontrarse consigo misma o mejor dicho con la guerrera que alguna vez fue durante el milenio de plata.

Me dejas… en esta oscuridad, me abandonas por los causantes de mi dolor.- dijo la guerrera con dolor.

Yo…- contesto la chica.

Amy / Mina.- llamaba aquella esfera de luz brillando con mayor intensidad.

Yo…- dudo la chica.

¿Por qué me odias?¿por que odias a tu propia gente?- pregunto con tristeza la guerrera.

Yo no… yo no les odio, es solo que este camino que tú haz elegido no es el mío, después de todo nosotras siempre hemos luchado por amor. Y las personas que amo se encuentran en la tierra… eso ya deberías saberlo…

No lo comprendo.- dijo la guerrera para soltar aquella calida mano, despidiéndose así de su corazón humano. Ahora solo era aquella guerrera que moriría por su princesa.

Amy / Mina.-

La luz creció y logro envolver a la chica, sacándola de la oscuridad.

¡Amy!.- llamo con alegría a la chica que sostenía en sus brazos, a la dueña de su corazón.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, sentía que había dormido por una eternidad.-

¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunto aquella calida voz.

Bi.. bien.- la chica recargo su rostro en aquel calido pecho, aspirando el suave y dulce olor que desprendía el castaño. Momentos después la chica se separo bruscamente de el .- ¡taiki!.- grito con las mejillas coloradas.- yo … yo…- la chica buscaba las palabras para justificar aquel vergonzante comportamiento cuando el chico la atrajo suavemente hacia el, envolviéndola en un suave abrazo. El rojo en el rostro de ami aumento de intensidad.

Amy… yo.- un nuevo resplandor cubrió la sala, ambos chicos se volvieron hacia la fuente encontrándose con sailor mercury frente a ellos. La sailor del agua hablo con voz política.-

Has elegido tu Camino. Yo el mío.- la guerrera desapareció como un halo de luz azul que abandonó mercurio, Amy y taiki supieron donde la encontraría.

Mina abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un chico que no creyó ver, al menos no en aquella situación, ya que el chico le sostenía suavemente.

yaten.- pronuncio la chica con suavidad, logrando que el chico esbozara una de sus mejores sonrisas.-

¿Cómo te encuentras?.- pregunto suavemente.

Bien.- yaten se perdió en los profundos zafiros que tanto había extrañado, con delicadeza tomo el rostro de la chica reduciendo lentamente la distancia entre ambos. Un fuerte resplandor cubrió el lugar, dando paso a sailor Venus.

Nos encontraremos en otra ocasión.- declaro sailor Venus en su antiguo traje de marinero.

Mina y yaten se observaron un momento, sus sentimientos tendrían que esperar por que tenían una misión que cumplir ¡Devolver el resplandor a la luna!.

Fin del capitulo

Jeje espero les guste.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo que sigue

Mina y yaten se observaron un momento, sus sentimientos tendrían que esperar por que tenían una misión que cumplir ¡Devolver el resplandor a la luna!.

Artemis.- llamo la chica, el gato blanco apareció frente a ella.

Mina.- hablo el pequeño gato con cariño.

No podemos perder tiempo.- la chica se levanto

Pero mina, esa chica eran tus poderes.- hablo con seriedad Yaten le observo preocupado.

Estoy de acuerdo con Artemis. No debes ir.- declaro con seguridad mientras le tomaba por los hombros, ocasionando que la chica se sonrojara y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

No te preocupes, en realidad…- la chica cerro sus ojos y un suave resplandor naranja le rodeo por unos segundos, cuando termino, la chica portaba el traje de sailor Venus que utilizo durante la batalla con galaxia.

Pero ¿Cómo?.- preguntaron yaten y artemis al unísono.

Talvez aquella chica tenga mi pluma de transformación; pero los poderes que poseo vienen de mi corazón y no de aquella herramienta. Jeje así que ya vámonos por que como dicen por ahí "aprisa todo acaba rapido "

Esta mal dicho… es "al mal paso darle prisa".- corrigió

Artemis, yaten solto una Sonora carcajada.

Yun yun suspiro mientras retiaraba el ultimo rastro de aquellas raices sobre su adolorido cuerpo. Aquel bosque era todo menos pacifico, después de todo aquellos arboles tenian vida, de no haber sido por que sailor pluto que detuvo el tiempo ella abria muerto a travezada por aquellas filozas raices.

La chica sonrio al fin habia llegado al santuario de sailor Júpiter, sonrisa que desaparecio al ver aquel haz verde atravesar el cielo abandonando el planeta. Sailor pluton se abrio paso de entre los arboles, sorprendiendo a la chica.

es demasiado tarde, sailor Júpiter a abandonando el santuario, finalmente el llamado de la princesa ha sido respondido.- dijo con una expresión sombria en su rostro.

Eso significa que …- comenzo ha hablar con temor.

Que la pequeña dama esta en peligro.

Taiki ayudo a amy a incorporarse mientras pensaba en aquella guerrera que se habia marchado dejandoles ahí. El chico comenzo a analisar las similitudes que aquella chica tenia con ami demasiadas, pero aun asi pudo percatarse de las diferencias. Principalmente sus ojos que eran fríos y el traje que utilizaba era un poco diferente.

taiki será mejor que nos marchemos.- dijo amy sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Pero amy, esa chica era sailor mercury.- respondió con confusión.

Si y no.- respondió la chica confundiendo aun mas al chico, la peliazul emitió un suave resplandor azul que permitió a su traje de marinero aparecer. Traje que taiki logro reconocer. Era el que había utilizado en la batalla contra galaxia.- sabes…- comenzó a hablar la chica mientras se deslizaba por una columna hasta quedar sentada.- esta transformación es gracias a la fuerza de mi corazón; fuerza que adquirí gracias a las intensas batallas y a la convivencia con serena. Aquella sailor que viste partir no es mas que una sombra, sombra que busca venganza por el dolor que aun siente por la perdida de su hogar, de su familia y de todo lo que conocía. Pero al escoger ese camino dejo atrás su corazón humano.

Eso quiere decir que serena.- hablo taiki llamando la atención de amy.- no es la persona que esta ocasionando todo esto.-

Asi es, nuestro enemigo es la princesa de la luna, la que murió durante el milenio de plata en manos del negaverso.

Ahora entiendo todo.- hablo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos chicos se volvieron para encontrarse con michiru.- aquella relación tormentosa que serena mantuvo con darien, solo ocasiono que el corazón de la princesa se oscureciera y buscara venganza… realmente lo comprendo toda esa gente al igual que la princesa murieron de una manera muy violenta.

Sailor neptuno.- se levanto ami y corrió al encuentro de la chica.- ha llegado el momento de ir, la pelea esta por comenzar.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews.procurare seguir actualizando lo mas seguido que pueda jeje


	11. Chapter 11

En el palacio de la luna o lo que quedaba de su antiguo resplandor y belleza, era iluminado por la luz que la tierra reflejaba del sol. Y a pesar de su estado actual era una vista maravillosa. Conforme se internaban en el palacio los chicos podian observar que las sombras que permanecian en aquellos rincones no eran normales, eran sombras de personas o mejor dicho sombras de personas que ya no continuaban con vida. Seiya no pudo evitar preguntase por que no le atacaban, su vista se fijo en rini. Y se sorprendio al ver que la chica emitia un ligero resplandor, y fue asi como el pelinegro comprendio que de alguna manera aquellos seres reconocian la autoridad de rini.

Después de varios minutos seiya y rini se encontraron con las grandes e imponentes puertas plateadas del salon principal. Justo cuando ambos chicos colocaron sus manos, cada uno sobre una de las puertas, estas se abrieron solas una voz les invito a entras. El corazón de ambos chicos se acelero al reconocer a la dueña de la voz.

bienvenida chibimoon, y ustede tambien estrella fujas.- hablo la mujer de cabellos negros y una media luna adornando su frente.

Luna…- murmuro rini, seiya observo con detenimiento. – su presencia aquí no es bienvenida, sera mejor que se marchen por las buenas o les destruiremos.-

¿Por qué haces esto luna?.- pregunto rini con temor.-

Por que sabemos lo que pretendes, quieres salvar a la tierra.- la mujer cayo unos segundos reflexionando la situación.- lo mejor sera destruirte.

Je… no creo que puedas.- hablo seiya llamando la atención de luna.- esta niña tiene el cristal de plata, por mucho que lo intentes no podras destruirla, galaxia no pudo contra el, no veo como vas a poder tu.- hablo el pelinegro con altaneria en la voz.

Luna no pudo evitar reir, una gota bajo por la frente de seiya ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?.-

Ja.- la pelinegra recupero su compostura.- creo que esperas demasiado de esa mocosa…; ¿el cristal de plata dices? – luna se volvio hacia la pelirrosa.- asi que no le has dicho la verdad.- la pelirrosa paso saliva, seiya se volvio hacia ella confundido.-

¿de que esta hablando luna, rini?.- pregunto el joven a la chica.

Veo que no.- dijo luna con sorna.- esa niña podra tener el cristal de plata; no lo niego. Pero he de confesar que la chica es una vergüenza ya que el cristal de plata nunca a mostrado su verdadero poder en sus manos, por que es una inútil.

Rini sintio como su fuerza le abandonaba y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir y rodar por sus mejillas. Todo eso era verdad ella nunca habia sido capas de lograr que el cristal de plata brillara de verdad. Observo su prisma y sintio que todo se desmoronaba, que haber ido a la luna a pelear carecia de sentido.

Chicas.- hablo luna con voz autoritaria, logrando sacar a rini de aquel especie de shock en el que habia caido.

De la oscuridad de aquella habitación salieron dos chicas, seiya dio un paso hacia atrás, debido a la sorpresa. Eran rei y lita, eso quería decir que habían fallado. Las dos chicas se lanzaron contra rini.

Los pies de rini no respondían, se había paralizado por el miedo. Seiya se percato de esto y se lanzo con toda su fuerza contra rei, ambos chicos cayeron al suelo. El pelinegro volvió su vista hacia rini esperando lo peor y es que sailor Júpiter era una de las guerreras mas poderosas de aquel sistema solar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al igual que en los de rini. Alguien se había interpuesto entre lita y rini, deteniendo el ataque.

hotaru… ¡estas aquí!.- hablo la pelirrosa.- ¿por que?.-

por que somos amigas … rini.- dijo la chica mientras que lanzaba a lita lejos con su oz.- tu debes continuar rini.- pidio la pelinegra a lo que rini asintió.

Seiya mantenía una lucha fuerte contra sailor mars, así como hotaru lo hacia con sailor Júpiter. La pelinegra esquivaba de manera rápida y lanzaba golpes precisos.

Mientras que rini recorría aquel gran salón para llegar a la puerta que le llevaría a la princesa de la luna.

tiara lunar.- rini apenas pudo esquivar aquel ataque con un gran salto, para caer de pie. La chica entro en un estado de shock, aquel ataque era de sailor moon, de su mama. Volvió la vista con lentitud para encontrarse frente afrente con aquella guerrera legendaria.

Sailor moon.- murmuro la chica ocasionando que la chica sonriera.

Así es, sailor chibimoon.- hablo la chica, los ojos de rini se llenaron de lagrimas, era la voz de su mama, al fin le habia encontrado.- yo seré tu oponente.- declaro la chica rompiendo las ilusiones que se formaron en el pecho de la pelirosa.

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews…


	12. Chapter 12

Así es, sailor chibimoon.- hablo la chica, los ojos de rini se llenaron de lagrimas, era la voz de su mama, al fin le habia encontrado.- yo seré tu oponente.- declaro la chica rompiendo las ilusiones que se formaron en el pecho de la pelirosa.

Rei cayo al piso inconciente, mientras seiya respiraba agitadamente, jamás creyó que rei fuera tan fuerte. Y asiendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levanto.

Se dirigió al fondo de aquel gran salón, con la intención de saber que detenía a sailor chibimoon de atravesar a aquellas puertas cuando logro identificar a aquella persona sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. A pesar de que el traje que la chica usaba, era de marinero como el de rei y lita, solo que en azul. En su frente tenia una tiara con la media luna adornándola.

sailor moon.- dijo el chico.

Bueno si tu no vienes … yo ire.- dijo la chica para lanzarse contra rini. Seiya estuvo a punto de ir , tenia que detener a su bombon después de todo podía hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría. Pero una mano le detuvo. Se trataba de hotaru. Sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas al igual que las propias.

Esta batalla es de rini.- hablo con seriedad la pelinegra.- veras que todo estará bien.- seiya volvió su vista a la batalla.

Sailor moon extendio su mano, un resplandor cubrió la habitación, el cetro lunar había aparecido frente a ella. Esta no dudo en tomarlo. Con aquel contacto el cetro creció convirtiéndose en un báculo y sin mas preámbulo ataco a rini con golpes precisos y fuertes, hasta que finalmente la chica salio despedida con tal fuerza que se incrusto en la pared.

La guerrera de la luna estaba lista para acabar con su oponente, por atreverse a actuar en contra de su princesa. Con paso lento y decidido se acerco a la chica.

Rini observo a la chica acercarse, una sonrisa llena de resignación apareció en su rostro; aquella situación era mas que predecible; luna tenia razon ella jamás lograría hacer brillar el cristal de plata con su verdadera fuerza. Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos dispuestas a comenzar a rodar por sus mejillas. Se sentía una completa inútil. " perdóname mama… no soy lo suficientemente buena." Las lagrimas rodaron por su mejillas.

"nunca te rindas, serena tonta". Le reprendió de manera cariñosa una voz proveniente del fondo de su corazón. Rini se sorprendió, aquella frase era una de las que ella siempre le repetía a su querida serena. Y lo hizo aun mas al presenciar aquella escena nuevamente. Cuando su madre no le levanto, enseñándole a valerse por su cuenta. De esa escena siguieren cientos de momentos, de recuerdos. La lucha contra negerenia, los días de campos, exámenes… momentos donde pudo haber renunciado y aun asi no lo hizo, nadie lo hizo.

La chica abrió los ojos, no podía rendirse. NO cuando todo el mundo le necesitaba. No todo estaba perdido, Ella todavía estaba allí. Ella todavía tenia fe. El crystal de plata en su pecho emitió un gran resplandor… en su mano se materializo su propio báculo.

El ataque de sailor moon fue lo ultimo que vieron los presentes ya que un fuerte resplandor cubrio todo por segundos al igual que una gran nube de polvo.

Su cuerpo cayo sobre el de su contricante, el dolor se apoderaba de ella, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al menos habia cumplido su mision.

La pelirosa abrio sus ojos al sentir el peso de sailor moon sobre su cuerpo.

sailor moon.- grito con esfuerzo. La chica se abrazo de rini, elevando con esfuerzo sus labios a la altura del oido de la pelirosa, apoyandose en el hombro de la chica.

Gracias rini…- murmuro la chia.

Sere…- r

Shh…- tu fuerza aun no es suficiente para derrotarla, por eso yo … te cederé la mía.- dijo con dificultad mientras que con su manos tocaba el prisma de rini sin romper aquel abrazo.- usa mi fuerza para detenerla.-

Mama… yo no.. tu estarás bien…- dijo rini entre sollozos al sentir algo aquel liquido humedecer sus brazos. Sin duda era sangre. La chica frente a ella emitió un suave resplandor y perdió la transformación, con esfuerzo tomo el rostro de rini entre sus manos manchándola de sangre. Ocasionando que los zafiros y rubíes se encontraran.

Seiya observaba la escena sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-----------En las afueras del palacio de la luna ------------------

El resto de las sailors aterrizaron al mismo tiempo sobre la explanada principal del palacio de la luna, las sailors de las amazonas y sailor pluto observaron aliviadas a Amy y a Mina de pie frente a ellas. Al menos solo dos sailors habían respondido a la llamada de la princesa, eso quería decir que su parte de guerrero había ganado ante su humanidad. Y en el caso de las dos chicas frente a ellas había ganado la humanidad.

Mientras se dirigían a su destino con gran velocidad Amy puso al tanto a las chicas, les explico que una parte de ellas andaba por ahí, luchando en nombre de la princesa de la luna, una parte de ellas que aun sentía rencor y dolor por la manera en que su pueblo pereció a mano del negaverso… o a su manera de ver en manos de la tierra y es que a su modo de ver era responsabilidad de los habitantes de aquel planeta azul lo que había sucedido con la luna, después de todo si hubieran poseído un corazón mas fuerte, no habrían sucumbido ante la oscuridad…

--------- Dentro del palacio de La luna --------------

Serena sonrió calidamente.- esa chica… ya no tiene corazón, ya no tiene humanidad… solo tu … puedes detenerla. Mi pequeña dama.- la chica deposito un calido beso en la frente de la pelirrosa. Para después levantar un poco su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de seiya.- los ojos de serena se llenaron de gratitud al momento en que cristalinas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Poco a poco la chica fue desapareciendo, quedando en su lugar pequeñas partículas brillantes como única prueba de su existencia.

MAMA…- grito la chia mientras se abrazaba a si misma, buscando la calidez que aun quedaba del abrazo de su madre.

Fue en ese momento en que rini comprendió todo… el por que había sido mandada al pasado, el por que su madre había depositado en ella la esperanza… el cristal de plata.

Lagrimas corrían furiosas por las mejillas de seiya, golpeo el suelo con fuerza. Su bombón había muerto… muerto frente a sus ojos, lo que mas le dolió fue ver aquella expresión de gratitud en los ojos de serena… se odio a si mismo por no haber permanecido a su lado… por no haber estado cuando ella mas le necesitaba… y es que aquella expresión solo significaba que serena estaba esperando su muerte.

Vamos seiya… tienes que reponerte esto no ha terminado.- hablo hotaru mientras retiraba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Seiya se sorprendió y entendió que no era el único que sufría, Hotaru también lo hacia y …

RINI.- seiya se levanto y corrió hacia la pelirrosa, que se encontraba de pie observando aquella puerta que le llevaría a la princesa de la luna.

Mina y Ami detuvieron su andar poco a poco hasta quedar de pie con la vista en el suelo, grandes lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.-

Amy… ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto taiki, mientras observaba sorprendido como no solo amy sino también el resto de las sailors que le acompañaban derramaban grandes lagrimas llenas de dolor…

Ha muerto…- los ojos de taiki se abrieron horrorizados.- s.. serena esta… muerta.- grandes sollozos llenos de dolor salieron de su garganta.

Taiki la atrajo suavemente hacia ella, mientras contemplaba como sere sere trataba de consolar a para para… sailor pluto era la mas tranquila, mientras que yaten observaba como artemis sostenía a su princesa. Yunyun limpio sus lagrimas y a la par con Setsuna llamaron a todos…

Debemos seguir a delante.-

Los demás asintieron, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por un par de voces familiares pero a la vez frías y distantes. La expresión de Amy se endureció mientras avanzaba hacia sailor mercury. Mientras que mina hacia lo mismo hacia su otro yo.

Eso no fue lo que alerto a las demás sailors , sino lo que venia detrás de ellas. Eran cientos de soldados, soldados lunares. Setsuna agito su cabeza, jamás creyó volver a presenciar algo así…

Fin del capitulo

Espero les guste, sorry, no es que no tenga inspiración, es que no tengo nada que hacer para entrenerme lo subo por capitulos (no me maten)


	13. Chapter 13

--------------------------------- Dentro del Palacio -------------------------------

Rini comenzó su camino, su mente no estaba segura de lograrlo, pero su corazón le indicaba que continuara, que la victoria estaba ahí, solo tenia que tomarla…

---------------------------------- Dentro de Un lugar Oscuro--------------------

"Debía redimirse, debía salvarle" ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas, se puso de pie dentro de aquel frío y oscuro calabozo.

-----------------------------------Dentro del palacio -------------------------------

Las puertas se abrieron sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos, sus fríos zafiros se dirigieron hacia los causantes de tal distracción, sus labios se curvaron en una fría sonrisa, y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo plateado.

La chica se puso de pie con suaves y sensuales movimientos, aquel largo vestido de antaño había sido sustituido por un vestido que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, el color blanco fue sustituido por el negro, los aros dorados aun seguían ahí.

- buenas noches, ¿A que debo el placer?.- pregunto la chica con frío desinterés.-

- pues… a que estas creando un gran caos en la tierra.- hablo Rini con su usual prepotencia, ocasionando que la chica por fin le prestara atención.-

- y ¿tu crees que podrás detenerme? Si solo eres una mocosa… vuelve con tu mami, bebita…- dijo con burla en su voz, Seiya sintió su rabia crecer, a causa de aquella princesucha, su bombón, ya no estaba con el.

Seiya dio un paso hacia el frente, el enfrentaría a la princesa de la luna, era lo menos que le debía a su bombón, con un fuerte impuso se lanzo hacia ella a gran velocidad. Pero su ataque se vio reducido a nada, cuando serenity emitió un gran resplandor, seiya cerro sus ojos, jamás había sentido tal cantidad de energía. En ese momento comprendió por que serena había derrotado a galaxia, solo que su bombón había utilizado su poder de una manera tan diferente. Se estrello contra el muro de la pared, pero no sintió dolor alguno, abrió sus ojos, un resplandor rosa le cubría, al igual que a hotaru que también había sido mandada a volar. Con su vista busco a la responsable…

Delante de ellos y frente a la princesa de la luna se encontraba rini o al menos debería, largos cabellos dorados se movían debido a la gran cantidad de energía, la pequeña falda de marinero cambio de rosa a azul, los ojos rojizos dieron paso a los zafiros llenos de vida que tanto le caracterizaban, y el cuerpo infantil fue remplazado por el de una mujer, sailor moon estaba de pie frente a ellos, peleando nuevamente por el bienestar de las personas a las que ama, por el bien de la tierra.

Serenity dio varios pasos hacia atrás, eso no era posible… sailor moon le había traicionado, su rostro se contorsiono por la furia… no podía ser sailor moon, de seguro era la culpa de aquella mocosa de cabellos rosas,… debía destruirla si quería recuperar a su fiel guerrera.

Serenity se reincorporo y con un gran resplandor un báculo se materializo entre sus dedos. En la parte superior de aquel báculo que estaba finamente tallado, se encontraba el cristal de plata del presente, su brillo era intenso pero carecía de la vida que serena alguna vez le brindo.

La chica lo blandió hacia sailor moon esperando que esa gran cantidad de energía acabara con ella, pero su enojo se volvió sorpresa, la chica tenia nuevamente el cetro lunar, y no solo eso, sino que el cristal de plata del futuro, se encontraba en medio de aquella media luna. Por lo que el ataque fue devuelto con gran facilidad. La princesa salio despedida con gran velocidad hasta golpear la pared, el báculo salio volando. La chica resbalo por la pared hasta terminar de sentada sobre el frío suelo.

ha llegado tu momento…- hablo con seguridad "Sailor Moon".- te liberaré de ese odio, que te consume…- la princesa de la luna sintió el frio de metal con el que estaba forjada la media luna sobre su cuello. Cerro los ojos… así que ese era su final… lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… y un hilo de voz abandonó sus labios.-

¿Por qué sailor moon? ¿Por qué?... ¿que tienen los habitantes de la tierra que no tengamos nosotros? … son egoistas, infieles, envidiosos,… son como parásitos… acaban con todo lo que tiene vida… destruyendo bosques enteros para dar paso a su amada urbanización… una manera … como dicen ellos "de civilizar"… lo natural para hacerlo habitable… cuando aquellos lugares ya lo son…. ¿dime por que?

… egoistas… dices?... dime princesa que te hace mejor que ellos…- los zafiros platinados de la princesa se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas.- todo lo que has hecho… es por venganza… pero … tu venganza solo alcanza a gente inocente… ellos no participaron en la batalla contra el negaverso…

Pero… Endimión… las sailors están aquí.. yo estoy aquí…-

Talvez … pero ese Endimión esta aquí como una reencarnación… ya no es la misma persona que tu conociste… y tu… tu solo eres la sombra de aquella princesa del milenio de plata… ese cuerpo no es tuyo… así como este no me pertenece…- seiya observaba sorprendido la escena … eso significaba que el cuerpo de su bombón… era el que …- así que esto ya debe terminar.- la chica cerro los ojos, el resplandor del cristal de plata cubrió a ambas chicas, serenity pudo sentir la calidez que le embargaba, las lagrimas corrieron con mas fuerza… ahora se sentía culpable… ella jamás había podido hacer brillar el cristal de plata de aquella manera… solo serena… su parte humana podía lograrlo… ¿pero por que? ¿acaso esa era la diferencia entre ella y serena? Que serena en lugar de odiar…. Solo ofrecía amor a quienes le rodeaban… eso era lo que le hacia tan especial… la princesa se relajo, mientras permitía que aquel amor sanara su maltratado y herido corazón…

El resplandor se extendió cubriendo toda la luna, la princesa unió su voz a la de serena llamando calidamente a todas aquellas almas perdidas en el odio y el dolor, entre ellas las almas de Amy, Mina y por supuesto las de Rei y Lita … sanándolas y dándoles una nueva oportunidad de vivir…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

El resplandor desapareció poco a poco, seiya pudo al fin observar lo que sucedía, el palacio seguía en ruinas… pero ahora lucia diferente, se veía vivo… ¿acaso estaba sanando?... el chico se incorporo y se dirigió a ayudar a hotaru a hacer lo mismo, después ambos se dirigieron a la pelirrosa que yacía inconciente en el suelo.

¿rini? .- llamo hotaru mientras movía a rini suavemente, la chica fue despertando poco a poco…-

Hotaru… ¿Qué paso?...- pregunto un poco confundida, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que ya lo sabia…

Sailor moon… digo serena… ella lucho a tu lado…- rini sonrió… ella lo sabia… lo supo desde el momento en que se enfrento a sailor moon en el gran salón, aquella era solo una sombra materializada, y al "matarla" había entrado en su cuerpo para lograr luchar contra la princesa…

Vamos a buscar a las chicas.- dijo seiya mientras sonreía… algo le decía que su bombón estaba bien…

¡Rini!.- grito una voz a sus espaldas, todos se volvieron sorprendidos al ver a aquella persona ahí… frente a ellos… era…

¡Darien!.- exclamo sorprendida la chica y su sorpresa se hizo mayor cuando el joven la envolvió en un calido abrazo, abrazo que devolvió, talvez no fuera su padre biológico… pero en el futuro se había comportado como uno… seiya sonrió, el jamás podría remplazar a darien en el corazón de la pelirosa.-

Perdóname… esto ha sido mi culpa… serena… ella vino a mi… ella me libero de la oscuridad en la que estuve encerrado… le debo tanto… siempre será una gran amiga y compañera en la lucha…- declaro darien mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de su "ex – hija".- pero siempre te querré como a una hija… Mi pequeña dama…- ambos se pusieron de pie.

Kou… muchas gracias por cuidar de rini…- dijo mientras observaba a seiya.

No fue nada…- dijo mientras volvía su vista hacia la puerta, encontrándose con todos los chicos incluidos Lita, Rei, y luna las dos primeras con rasguños y la tercera sin ninguno.

¡Aquí están los que faltaban!.- grito Mina alegremente.

¡Rini!.- grito parapara para después lanzarse sobre su princesa, seguida del resto de las amazonas.

Todos observaron felices la escena, mientras veían como el palacio de la luna volvía a tomar forma poco a poco, las columnas se reconstruían con suaves resplandores plateados, se podía escuchar como el agua comenzaba a correr por su antiguo cauce, las aves comenzaron a cantar, y lo mas reconfortante de todo fueron los murmullos de voces y risas, que sonaban por todo el palacio, a la gente de la luna se le había otorgado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, Rei esbozo una gran sonrisa… una gran alegría inundaba todo su ser, al igual que el de sus 3 compañeras… muy pronto la alegría dentro del corazón de la princesa de Marte fue tal que termino en explotar en una gran y sonora carcajada, carcajada que acompañaron al principio sus compañeras y después fueron alcanzados por el resto de los guerreros…

Pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Amy… que cubrió su rostro con sus manos… la luna… su amada luna había sido bendecida nuevamente… todos le miraron enternecidos, sus amigas sabían lo que ella sentía, ya que se sentían de igual manera… taiki le abrazo tiernamente… la peliazul respondió el abrazo.

Amy… ya no llores…- hablo mina con voz entrecortada mientras trataba de lucir serena… pero no lo logro ya que pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas… .- por favor… .- la chica no pudo mas y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente…- no se por que… estoy llorando… debería estar feliz… todo … ha terminado con una nueva oportunidad…..- la chica fallo al intentar parar sus lagrimas, yaten sonrió de manera coqueta y comprensiva… con un suave movimiento la atrajo hacia el… envolviéndola en un gran abrazo…

Todos los demás alejaron su vista de aquellas dos tiernas parejas, rei se volvió hacia seiya mientras se colocaba detrás de rini, para tomarla por los hombros.-

Gracias por cuidar de Rini…- dijo mientras le sonreía…- tal vez sea una pesadilla pero es lo mas valioso que tiene serena.- al decir esto una sonrisa llena de complicidad apareció en su rostro… la razón por la que no había abandonado a la princesa, había sido la misma serena… ella conocía sus mas profundos secretos… y por eso tan bien sabia desde hacia mucho que Entre serena y Darien no había nada mas que amistad.

Sabes que no fue nada… yo haría lo que fuera por mi bombón… y creo que tu lo sabes mejor que nadie…- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa coqueta… esa sonrisa que les decía a todos los presentes que lucharía por su bombón… si … ya todos sabían que era de el….

¿su bombón?...- murmuro rini… "¡NO!... ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta?... estuvo tan estresada rescatando a su mama que … lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos … le paso de noche… SEIYA… y SU MAMA… seiya … estaba…

Y que vamos hacer ahora?.- pregunto Parapara…

Pues por que no nos quedamos un tiempo….- hablo artemis mientras se colocaba junto a su amada luna..-

Y aprovechan la hospitalidad de la gente de la luna.- hablo luna con una gran sonrisa…-

Seria buena idea…- murmuro seiya…un flash atravesó su cabeza y su corazón… una imagen… que no le abandonaba….- este,… voy a explorar este hermoso lugar.- dijo para comenzar a caminar, primero lentamente para después aumentar la velocidad… el sabia a donde se dirigía… tenia que llegar a ese lugar… aquel jardín que vio…que conoció en sus sueños-

Un grito interrumpió la tranquilidad de las sailors y de las tiernas parejas…

¿¡SEIYA ESTA ENAMORADO DE SERENA!?.- grito la pelirrosa, una gota descendió por la frente de los presentes… sin duda esa niña era la hija de serena….

Seiya detuvo su carrera, al divisar ante él aquel hermoso prado, lleno de flores de todos los colores, amarillas, azules, rosas, etc… y que con el brillo que les brindaba la tierra tomaban tonalidades preciosas… su boca se abrió un poco… eso era hermoso… era puro… era como su bombón… cerro los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa lunar.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por que habían golpeado su cabeza…

¡ te tengo!.- grito una voz llena de vida y alegría… bastante familiar para seiya, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos zafiros que le observaban con el ceño fruncidos… una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. Mientras que varios sentimientos se agolpaban en su corazón, alegría, sorpresa.. tantas emociones… ella estaba allí.. frente a el…

Tu… por tu culpa, no la pude atrapar.- dijo la rubia con una falsa molestia, mientras que retiraba la red que había caído sobre la cara de seiya….-

Espera… bombón…- habló seiya, logrando captar la atención de serena que se detuvo a unos pasos de el, dándole la espalda.

Mi nombre es serena…- dijo nuevamente, mientras le mostraba la lengua. Seiya dio un paso hacia atrás, ¿acaso serena no le recordaba? O seria posible que la princesa…- pero tu me puedes decir bombón… seiya.- dijo la chica con suavidad, mientras sonreía calidamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de seiya mientras avanzaba con paso seguro hacia la rubia frente a el… dejando tras de el temores e inseguridades… atrajo a la chica tomándola por la cintura, el rubor se apodero de las mejillas de ambos… y lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros se elimino… uniéndose en un calido y tierno beso, un beso que serena esta vez recibió en los labios y no en su mejilla.

La brisa de la luna se arremolino suavemente a su alrededor, llevando con ella suaves pétalos de todos colores que al reflejar la luz de la tierra, tomaban tantos tonos se pueda uno imaginar… parecía que la misma luna celebraba aquella unión….

Seiya abrió los ojos al escuchar que le llamaban, encontrándose en aquel prado completamente solo… ¿Un sueño? El pelinegro maldijo por debajo, mientras forzaba una sonrisa…¿Por qué seguía teniendo aquel sueño?¿donde estaba su bombón?.-

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ASI ES … ESTO TODAVIA NO ACABA…..


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Anda vamos al palacio.- grito mina alegremente, rei sintió una presencia… tan cálida que no tuvo dudas de quien se trataba, la chica comenzó a correr hacia el palacio, sorprendiendo a todos, atravesó corredores y pasillos, hasta que finalmente con gran impulso abrió la habitación que alguna vez le había pertenecido. Sorprendiéndose al encontrar a una de las doncellas del palacio. Unos increíbles ojos azules le miraron con admiración.-

Bienvenida princesa de Marte.- saludo con respeto la chica que vestía aquel vestido sencillo, color azul, su cabello oculto debajo de un pañoleta.- puedo servirle en algo.- dijo mientras depositaba las sabanas dobladas en el colchón desnudo.-

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella chica no podría engañarle ni en un millón de años.

Pues puedes ayudarme…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica sonrió genuinamente. La pelinegra se acerco.- mostrándote ante todos…- dijo mientras retiraba aquellas telas, dejando al descubiertos sus dorados cabellos.- serena.

La chica palideció…- yo… no…- serena desvió sus ojos mientras un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras murmuraba "debí ir a la habitación de mina". Rei soltó una sonora carcajada, que contagio a serena…

Si debiste hacerlo…- dijo la chica. Los ojos de serena se humedecieron y corrió a los brazos de su gran amiga. Quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Shhh…. Todo estará bien… yo estoy aquí, todos estamos aquí… serena tonta.- serena cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa. Todo eso había sido muy duro…

Cuando tomo la decisión de abandonar la tierra un sentimiento lleno de rencor y odio le invadió. Una voz en su interior se había hecho fuerte con una velocidad inimaginable… y muy pronto la princesa de la luna había emergido… fue por ello que huyo… se escondió en el alter ego de la princesa, en sailor moon. Por eso el resplandor de plata había perdido su brillo en el futuro. Trayendo a rini al pasado… en donde serena le necesitaba, necesitaba un cuerpo para detener a la princesa… Y que mejor uno que pudiera usar el cristal de plata. Necesitaba arreglar aquella situación, situación que no habría acontecido si desde la llegada de seiya a su vida hubiese aceptado aquellos sentimientos… en lugar de negarlos… si hubiera sido valiente y no una victima…

¿Es aquí?... Rei ¿estas bien?.- pregunto seiya desde afuera de la habitación, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de serena, que tomo la pañoleta y lo coloco sobre sus cabellos para después salir con la mirada baja, sin prestarle atención al chico delante de la puerta… logrando así no llamar su atención o eso creía ella…

Un calido sentimiento embargo al pelinegro cuando sintió la cercanía de aquella chica, calidez que solo sentía con su Bombón, antes de que la chica se alejara y de que el mismo se diera cuenta, su brazo se había movido y había tomado el de la chica, deteniendo su "huida".

Bombón…- murmuro seiya logrando que la chica entrara en shock.

La chica se volvió sorprendida.- … me reconociste… murmuro la chica. Seiya arqueo una ceja, tomando aquella expresión coqueta que le caracterizaba.

Claro que si… no podría olvidarte… bombón…- sonrió coquetamente, serena se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro sorprendiendo a rei y a rini.

Gracias, gracias…- repitió una y otra vez mientras sollozaba sonoramente. Seiya no entendía por que tanto agradecimiento

No fue nada bombón, tranquilízate… ya todo esta bien, rini esta bien… todos están bien…- murmuro el chico tratando de confortar a serena, que no dejaba de dar las gracias. El y rini compartieron una mirada llena de confusión, mientras que rei sonreía abiertamente.

Vamos rini, tengo que mostrarte algo…- pidió la chica pelinegra mientras tomaba a rini de los hombros y le dirigía por los pasillos del palacio, la pelirrosa trataba de ver lo que sucedía pero reí no lo hacia posible.

Seiya acuno a la chica tratando de tranquilizarla.- todo esta bien, tranquila bombón…- la chica se separo del chico, y esbozo una tierna y sincera sonrisa.- gracias.- volvió a decir mientras una lagrima rebelde salía de sus ojos.

Seiya sonrió mientras retiraba aquella lagrima de la mejilla de la chica, dejando su mano en esta, serena cerro sus ojos al sentir aquella suave caricia.

bombón.. yo…- comenzó a hablar el chico, dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, y este aumento al sentir los dedos la chica sobre sus labios.- shhhh.- murmuro la chica pidiendo silencio.- seiya le observo fijamente, la rubia sonrió tenuemente y eliminando la distancia entre ambos, fundió sus labios en un tierno beso, que seiya no tardo en responder… a diferencia de aquellos sueños, el beso era mas calido y lleno de amor… el beso era real… cuando se separaron, el rostro de serena estaba mas rojo que una cereza, seiya sonrió y atrajo a la chica abrazándola tiernamente.

Si la luna ya brillaba demostrando que estaba viva de nuevo, ahora lo gritaba, desde la tierra se podía apreciar como el hermoso brillo se tornaba aun mas intenso y calido.

Seiya se sorprendió al sentir como la chica emitía un gran resplandor, la ropa de doncella desapareció dando paso a aquel vestido blanco que tanto le caracterizaba… y no solo su ropa cambio… el traje de sailors de todas la chicas cambio por sus vellos vestidos como princesas de sus planetas.

Varios años habían pasado desde aquel día, ahora el milenio de plata se encuentra en su esplendor, manteniendo grandes relaciones con la tierra, una convivencia pacifica.

Darien se había convertido en un gran rey de la tierra, su esposa le acompañaba en aquella gran recepción en la luna, y todo por la celebración del nacimiento de la heredera de la luna. Darien no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, si bien en algún futuro paralelo el era pareja de la princesa de la luna, en este no lo era, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. La rubia y el eran grandes amigos, pero serena y seiya eran muy felices y ahora con el nacimiento de su hija lo eran aun mas. La curiosidad se apodero del pelinegro y se acerco a la pequeña cuna.

Sonrió al encontrarse a la bella bebe, sus cabellos rosados estaban ahí, sus grandes ojos rubíes, era un poco mas marrones pero mantenían aquella picardía que tanto le caracterizaba.

Darien sonrió a serena que se acerco a el, acompañada de su seiya. Los tres se observaron y grandes sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros, el ambiente de tranquilidad y alegría contagio a todo mundo. Mina sonrió sin soltar el brazo de su querido esposo, el peligris sonrió apenado mientras taiki le hacia notar el estado en que se encontraba mina. Esperando un bebe, amy le llamo la atención mientras depositaba a un pequeño bebe en los brazos de taiki, quien se sonrojo a un mas que yaten. Rei soltó una gran carcajada mientras observaba como Nicolás trataba de contentar a un pequeña de 2 años con un carácter tan fuerte como su madre. Lita no pudo evitar acompañarla y es que Andrew se encontraba auxiliando a nicolas con la pequeña hija de rei. Tal ves ella y el rubio encargarían pronto a su propio bebe

Haruka y michiru observaban la tierra desde la terraza mientras que setsuna y hotaru cuidaban a las pequeñas cuatro amazonas que habían despertado de su letargo como bebes. Ese era el inicio de una gran época, llena de niños y por ende de felicidad.

Fin.

Jeje

Bueno que les parecio…

Espero que les guste. Lamento el retrazo, es que no hallaba el archivo y pues me daba flojera volverlo a escribir , sorry


End file.
